


Found Poems for As I Lay Dying

by OzmeoTree



Category: As I Lay Dying - William Faulkner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzmeoTree/pseuds/OzmeoTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of found poems I wrote for characters of the book As I Lay Dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jewel

Jewel

A glittering maze of hooves  
A whisper of obscene caress  
A thin nimbus of fire  
How that wooden savage did ride

Illusion of wings  
Limberness of a snake  
Barebacked  
How that wooden savage did ride

I told him not to bring that horse  
Prancing along on a durn circus animal  
Darl begun to laugh  
How that wooden savage did ride

A full head above  
Rigid gravity of a cigar store Indian  
Whose son are you?  
How that wooden savage did ride

He was riding on a big pinwheel  
Now Jewel is riding upon it, clinging to it  
Jewel’s mother is a horse  
How that wooden savage did ride


	2. Addie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addie Bundren is the mother.

Addie

Do you know she is going to die, Jewel?  
Do you know that Addie Bundren is going to die?  
She has not moved save her eyes  
Her mind is sot on it.

She calls his name, her voice harsh and strong  
Rapt with its own timbre and volume  
It’s Jewel she wants  
And so I took Anse.

He is my cross and he will be my salvation  
He will save me from the water and from fire  
Jewel’s mother is a horse  
Then she began to cry.

How sad it is to lead a life  
To get ready to stay dead   
Then her eyes go out as though  
Someone had leaned down  
And blown upon them.


	3. Whitfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whitfield is the priest.

Whitfield

He is merciful  
Praise to Thee  
His infinite wisdom  
Thy bounteous love  
Courage. I am with thee.

I would enter the house  
I would stop her before she had spoken  
I would say: “I have sinned.  
Do with me as you will.”

I have sinned, O Lord.  
I prayed  
I framed the words of my confession  
It was to Anse I spoke them  
Accept the will for the deed

I am a godly man if ever one breathed God’s breath  
God’s grace upon this house


	4. Darl

 

Darl has gone to Jackson

Is it because you hate the sound of laughing?

I don’t know what I am.

I cannot love my mother because I have no mother.

Is

Is not.

Is

Is not

Is

Is not

Is

Is not

Then Addie Bundren will not be.

Then I am not.

Am I?

Jewel got her out. You needn’t to cry.

Then Addie Bundren will not be.

Am I?

Am I?

Am I?!

To fix him now: Catch him and tie him up.

None of us pure crazy, none of us pure sane

And then I must be, or I could not empty myself for sleep in a strange room.

Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes


End file.
